degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DallasCubs/Sink or Swim
Sink or Swim Characters Marv Evans (1932-1976) Casey Evans(1935-present) Marv Evans Jr. (1956-present) Willma Evans (1957-present) Mookie Evans (1961-present) Marlin Evans (1905-1985) Villona Evans (1908-1993) Chapter 1: Marv's Childhood On March 13th 1932 Marv Evans was born in Montgomery, Alabama. Marlin and Villona took Marv to there one bedroom house. Marv slept in the crib next to his parents bed while Marv's 4 brothers and 3 sisters slept in a single bed in the living room. On August 24th 1937 Marv was dressed to school he was dressed so poor because his parents were poor. Everyone in the school had patches on thier bags but Marv was called patches because he had patches on his patches. Marv would get bad grades in kindergarten because he can't read. Marv then started acting up in class and he got sent to the principals office and he got paddeled there. Then Marv walked home and he then got spanked by his dad Marlin by a treebranch because the school also called home. By May 1939, Marlin got very depressed for being unemployed for 5 months. One night he told his family he will go get a loaf of bread at the grocery store but he never returned home. Marv being 7 waited and waited for days and weeks for his Father to come home. Villona told Marv that Marlin will never come back. On July Marv's oldest brother got a job and droped out of school to pay the bills for the house. By November of 1943 Marv got tired of school so he droped out of the 6th grade and he then worked at a car wash making 45 cents an hour. At 11 Marv was working full time and what ever money he made he contributed to the rent and bills. Chapter 2: Marv The Army Man On March 13th 1950 Marv got a suprise on his 18th birthday. The suprise is he got drafted and he has to report for basic training the following week in Texas. In basics they trained him so hard that they hit Marv when he messed up. Sgt told him that the Army don't produce pussies we produce men. Marv endured this for 10 weeks and he went to Korea. In Korea Marv was a squad leader in the 181 battalion. His first day of war he killed 4 North Korean soilders. For the next two years Marv surrived the war. On June 7th he returned to Alabama. Chapter 3: Chicago Adventure After not finding a job for three months in Alabama, Marv took his clothes and drove all the way up to Chicago. While there Marv rents out a crummy one bedroom apartment in the south side Chicago. The next day Marv goes to a club and he asked this young girl named Casey Johnson. There they felt chemistry and Marv asked her out on a actual date. On the date they agreed to be boyfriends and girlfriends. In October 1951 Casey marries Marv and she moves into the crummy one bedroom apartment. On April 19th 1956 Marv Evans Jr. was born and he came out to be super light. Marv and Casey don't have a crib for Jr. so they used the dresser as his crib. One day Marv needed a tie for an interveiw and he acidently used Jr. as a necktie. On July 9th 1957 Willma was born and Marv had the money this time to buy a nice crib for her. Marv Jr. at one would annoy his little sister. On November 7th 1960 The Evans move into a 2 bedroom apartment. It is an upgrade from the crummy one bedroom apartment to a crummy 2 bedroom apartment. On May 7th 1961 Mookie was born and Jr. and Willma wecolmed Mookie with open arms. Marv had Jr. sleep on the couch in the livingroom while Marv and Casey had the Master bedroom. Mookie had his crib there so his parents can care for him right away. Willma had her own room across from Marv and Casey. On August 27th 1961 Marv Jr. went to kindergarten and Marv walked him there. The family is poor still but Marv knows deep down it does not matter how poor he is, he will keep fighting to get the family sucessful someday. 'To be Continued...' Category:Blog posts